Just a Whim
by Elko
Summary: IchijouxKaname lemonish short story.  Not really good with summaries. Read and Review please


•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The blonde quietly opened the door to Kaname's room, cautiously stepping in.

"Is there something you wanted to see me about?" He blinked his big green eyes as Kaname motioned for Ichijou to sit next to him, not bothering to look up.

"Something wrong?" Ichijou tilted his head, concerned for the older male.

Slowly, Kaname looked up from the coffee table; lust visibly clouding his eyes. He pushed the blonde down to the floor, effectively pinning him down. Ichijou squirmed under the pressure of brunette, "W-what are you doing?"

Kaname leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I want you. Now." His voice was husky and his breath tickled Ichijou's ear.

"This is s-so sudden..."

"But being spontaneous is good." Kaname straddled Ichijou, ignoring his protests as he unbuttoned the white uniform. Once he exposed the other male's chest, he began applying soft little kisses all over his neck.

Heat started pooling in Ichijou's lower abdomen, causing his face to blush. His breath became uneven as the brunette started kissing his chest, "K-kaname..."

"Just be quiet." The night class president licked at a pert nipple as he lightly pinched the other. He wasted no time in moving his hands lower to unfasten Ichijou's pants. Slipping the pants and boxers off of the blonde haired male, he started undoing his own uniform.

Unexpectedly, Ichijou pulled down Kaname and kissed him. Kaname smirked against his lips, grinding his hips against the other male's. Ichijou elicited a small moan as he felt the fabric rub against his arousal.

"Such a cute noise," Kaname nipped at his new lover's ear, "I want to hear it again." He slipped off the remainder of his clothes and spread Ichijou's legs open. Kaname pushed three fingers into the mouth of the younger night class student. "Suck." While Ichijou was coating his fingers with saliva, Kaname wrapped other hand around the blonde's shaft, slowly pumping. A louder moan escaped Ichijou's lips, his hips involuntarily bucking upwards to meet Kaname's hand. Kaname took this as an opportunity to lean down for a kiss; he replaced his fingers with his tongue, gaining dominance over the blonde. A soft muffled moan came from Takuma as he felt the brunette explore his mouth.

Kaname reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, "This might hurt so just bear with it." Ichijou bit his swollen lip and nodded, spreading his legs wider. The brunette slipped in a finger, then after a moment he slipped in a second digit and scissored his fingers before sliding in the third.

With each finger, the discomfort grew more and more. Ichijou squirmed, "it's hurting me."

Kaname simply smiled, "The pain will go away soon, I promise." He slowly moved his fingers in and out till he felt Ichijou relax.

Pulling out his fingers, he gripped Ichijou's hips, positioning himself at his entrance. With one quick thrust, he felt Ichijou's walls surround his shaft. A small sharp gasp escaped the lips of the blonde.

Kaname murmured into Ichijou's ear, "You need to relax. Otherwise it will hurt more." He started thrusting in at a slow pace, willing himself to be gentle as possible.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt as much as before." Ichijou wrapped his arms around Kaname, pressing closer to reassure the class president.

Feeling much more confident, Kaname began moving faster, trying to find a certain sweet spot.

And then he found it.

"Nnngh, Ka-kaname!" The blonde arched his back as his prostate was hit, heat coursing through his body. "Right... t-there!"

It was music to the pureblood's ears.

"Oh?" Kaname did a particularly hard thrust to the same spot. He smirked, "Is this where you like it?" Ichijou simply nodded, biting his lip to hold back another moan. "You'll have to say it, otherwise I won't know," taunted the brunette.

Emerald eyes looked away from him, the words barely audible. "I...I like it there. So please Kaname...I want more."

The two were a tangle of limbs as they love making grew more passionate; grunts and moans growing louder. Their bodies were hot, sweat matting their hair down. Kaname started pumping Takuma's member in rhythm with his thrusts. The blonde was panting, his nails dug into Kaname's back as they both reached their climax while calling out each other's names. The pureblood lay on Takuma, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes he pulled out and lay down on the floor. His seed spilled out of Ichijou onto the hardwood floor. "Get someone to clean this up, Ichijou."

The blonde simply nodded, still in a daze over what had just happened. "Ne, I have a question." He turned onto his side to face Kaname, "why?"

The Night Class president sensuously licked at his hand, tasting the droplets of cum. He simply smiled at Ichijou, "It was just a whim."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
A.N.: …people actually liked this? xD  
So I decided to log on and I saw people commented and favorited this story. Thanks to all who commented/favorited it!  
And yes, I noticed how I put Asato Ichijou. I fixed it and thanks for pointing that out **TheSicklyRoseVamp1229**. :3  
Hopefully I'll be able to write more stories since it's summer. I might even tweak this one since it's so short.


End file.
